Stage 48: Decisive Battle
is the forty-eighth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the second part of Magiranger's endgame story. Synopsis With N Ma destroying Magitopia and the surface next, the Magiranger family come together to face down Infershia united. Plot At the Ozu House, Lunajel explains to the eight Ozu family members that Magitopia has been destroyed. She went out of the palace and tentacles attacked her. N.Ma rose before her. She wonders how he came so quickly. She ran swiftly through the halls of the palace to tell Magiel to flee. Magiel is not for not putting up a fight. N.Ma came in. She asked if he forgot the world's laws. He says he is the law. She mocked him, telling him he will be destroyed by his pride. She conducted her spell and surrounded him, but he broke it. He then attacked the two, Lunajel received her present injuries. Magiel teleported her away, ordering her to let Bragel and Snowjel know. N.Ma delivered Magiel the final blow. Back in present time, Lunajel is disenchanted. Bragel tells her to let Snowjel know and heal her wounds. She says she wish she could fight with her. She stands up and faces the Magiranger and tells them that she won't loose despair. She tells them that they are the surface world and Magitopia's only hope. Lunajel teleports away. Bragel and Sungel are heading to Magitopia. Kai wants to go too. His father tells him that he is to stay on the Earth to protect it. Kai thinks his power equals his. Bragel and Kai have a stare down. He grabs his magiphone and son and they enter a chessboard to bout. If Kai wins, he goes with him. Bragel does a special move, to show him the 'Fatal Blade.' It is when a warrior is at the end of his battle, it tests one's legendary power. It's a form that calls forth further miracles. He tells him to come up at him. Kai says he had no problem defeating Wolzard. But he is worried now. He does his phoenix red fire move and is knocked down, out of his armor. He goes for his MagiSword but Isamu steps on it and points his sword at him. He says he thought it would work, when he lets go. Kai is disappointed that he is hopeless. Isamu asks him what is courage, courage is what you believe in. When you reach your most desperate situation, Fatal Blade will bring you a miracle. He is sure his son will find his courage. Kai absorbs this info. Later, outside the Ozu house, everyone is gathered to say goodbye to Sungel and Bragel. Kai's apart from the group and Miyuki has him join in. Sungel gives his wife Smoky, who wants to protect him. Sungel tells him to protect his wife. She takes him and says she will make him her special apple pie. Smoky says he has no choice. Tsubasa walks apart from him and says everyone will definitely come back safe to their house and have their memorial day. Miyuki agrees. Houka wants to go to Kyoto, for their parents to show them memorable places. Makito says everyone together. Tsubasa says it is a promise, they put all their hands together. Miyuki embraces Kai's hand and has him join in. Isamu tells them to use all their power. Isamu puts his hand on Kai's shoulder. Slepiner attacks with his horses and MagiLegend confronts him. He gets off his horses and bashes them after their finisher doesn't work. Kai remembers when Wolzard beat Slepiner and are sure they can beat him. Dagon watches this from the ground. MagiMother walks behind him. He says he won't go easy on her. She says she didn't come to defeat him. She asks him why do they go so far to fight. Dagon says she sounds just like Sphinx, crazy. He says that N.Ma's world is complete darkness, all things must be removed. Bragel and Sungel reach Magitopia in Travelion. They accept that Magiel is dead. N.Ma arrives, saying he is still hungry. He is upset at Bragel. Sungel is sure he will return to the surface. Mother and Dagon fight. She asks why he wishes for an eternally seal world. He says he dies as N.Ma wishes. She is sure courage will save the day and blasts snowflakes at him. He overpowers her. Meanwhile MagiLegend goes down. Kai thinks back to what his father said. He says it is no use. Slepiner leaps in the air and spins right through them. They fall back into human form. MagiMother goes to them. Meanwhile, Sungel and Bragel get their attack back. Sungel tries an attack and it is eaten by him. He wraps tentacles around them and eat their powers. They are reverted to their Sky Saint forms. N.Ma's secret power is that he eats magic. He wraps Sungel around in tentacles and electrocutes him. He then kills him. Bragel screams for his pupil. Sungel falls and looks at his wedding ring, saying his wife's name. Back on Earth, MagiMother stands in front of her five children. Urara stands up to Dagon, he attacks her, she covers her face and Smoky protects her. She screams no and picks up his lamp, which disappears. MagiMother protects her children from another hit and snaps out of her armor. Miyuki says each of her children's names and tell them that what their father is capable of, they are surely capable of it as well. They have the potential. Sleipner arrives. Miyuki stands up and says she will rise. Dagon says he will show her the source of their power. He turns into red smoke and grabs Miyuki, sinking underground. The others go to the spot. Slepiner walks forward. Kai does too. Kai transforms and says he is his father's son. Back with Bragel, he does the Fatal Blade move and says as long as his children are alive, N.Ma won't succeed. Bragel powers up with fire and goes forward. Kai goes forward to Sleipner and does not falter. He slices his shield in half. He smacks him back. The other four get charged up. They transform as they run. Sleipner stand up. The five flip in the air and destroy him with a group kick. The celebration doesn't last long as N.Ma arrives with the corpse of Urara's husband. She runs to him and he doesn't respond. Bragel is dropped. Houka drops to her knees. Kai is in disbelief. He picks his father up. N.Ma tells them what their father said and is about to eat them now. Makito tells them not to give up. He wraps tentacles around the five and lift them in front of him. He tells them to show him their true form. He sucks their power and time is hurtled, buildings go down, oceans become deserts, mountains becomes volcanoes, skin becomes bone and skulls are dissolved. They wonder if it is the Infershia but it can't be. He says it is the future. He has devoured time. He tosses them down. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *MagiMother: *Wolzard Fire: *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, *'''Pre-Ending Spell: Magi Maguulu Gogoolu Jingajin (all maximum level elemental powers combine and attack an opponent) **Mandora Boy is attacked by one of N. Ma's tentacles and yells he believes the Magiranger can defeat it *Lunajel was replaced with the Snow Prince in the scene warning Magiel/Mystic Mother in "Mystic Force". *Magiel was played by the legendary Machiko Soga, who died four months later of pancreatic cancer, which she was diganoised with in 2005. The footage was used in "Mystic Force", with a backstory of Rita Repulsa, while Magiel and Witch Bandora (Rita Repulsa's original counterpart) are unrelated. "Mystic Force" producers did this in honor of her. *This episode similar to 49th episode of Choushinsei Flashman, when the Magirangers took the decisive battles when they wounded parents similar the Flashmen's decisive battle to Lah Deus DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Stage 45: Those Two are Friends, Stage 46: Head to the Lake, Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You, Stage 48: Decisive Battle and Final Stage: Return to Legends. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote